cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrmidons (2nd)
Category:Myrmidons Myrmidons is an orange team alliance that blends Ancient Greek elements with modern ingenuity and a unique system of government. It was founded on October 1, 2008, and was originally a reincarnation of an older Myrmidons of the same name. It has since, however, developed a new, more maintainable identity. See Myrmidons (1st) = Latest News = Containing the latest publicly available news of the Myrmidons Alliance. Has updates regarding special events, who's new in the alliance, who's new in government, and new public policies that are being put into action. Updated once a week, this section is made entirely just for you, so sit back and enjoy! Last Updated: Friday, November 7, 2008. Special Events Myrmidons is now a proud protectorate of Sparta! It was announced on Monday, November 10, 2008. It will be followed by a party on #myrmidons @irc.coldfront.net currently scheduled to start at apx. 7PM EST on Friday the 14th. Alliances of honor include Sparta herself and LOUD. New Members Welcome Nikolai and shihib! The first two in-game recruits of Myrmidons! New Appointments Welcoming Proxenoi Kronnn, and Atretis from Sparta! They will serve as interim ephoroi under our protectorate deal with Sparta. New Public Policies = History of Myrmidons = See: History of Myrmidons (2nd) = Current Charter of Myrmidons = Preamble On this day, October the Twenty-Fifth Two Thousand and Eight, let it be known that the Myrmidons Gay-Straight Alliance is henceforth reborn: in the name of Justice, in the name of Opportunity, in the name of Unity. Let it be known in the amber wheat fields spreading across the wide. Let it be known on the aquamarine sea expanding vast over the deep. Let it be known to the most might mighty of forces so that it may assail them. Let it be known to the most meek of persons so that it may assist them. And let it be cried in the bright presence of the sun. And let it be heard in the dark absence of the moon. Let it be known on this day, this glorious day on which Myrmidons is reborn, that the false work is over, that the true work is about to begin. Regarding the People Article I, Membership #Myrmidons is an alliance dedicated to excellence, the arts, and humanity. On the one hand we seek to help people find true happiness and growth in their real lives, and on the other hand we seek to guarantee players a fair and fun experience balance with the best governmental ideas from all over Cybernations brought into one coherent system—paramount among these things behind an aversion to unjust bureaucracy in all forms. #Myrmidons will not accept nations currently in a state of war. #No Myrmidon may attack a fellow Myrmidon, doing so will result in expulsion. #Membership with this alliance is incompatible with membership to any other alliance. #Members must agree, in a spoken or unspoken manner, to always act in the best interests of the alliance. #Myrmidons is proud orange team alliance. All nations are to be of the orange team unless granted a pardon. #An armed attack on any registered member of the alliance will constitute an attack on the entirety of the alliance. #A member found to be causing excessive inter/intra-alliance drama will be kicked out of the alliance and denied appeal until further notice. #If there is a state of global conflict, Myrmidons shall not become a soldier-for-hire body. Members who leave our alliance for the sake of fighting on the side of a war that Myrmidons is not in will result in denial of returning to the alliance until further notice. #All members of the alliance, especially members of government, must agree to an oath of confidentiality. What happens in the alliance as far as gossip and politics are concerned is to stay there, unless otherwise stated by the Strategos. A Myrmidon found to be violating their oath of confidentiality or practicing dual-alliance membership shall face immediate expulsion and possible military actions. #Members are to understand that there is a very strict IC-OOC barrier. If this is breached without just cause it will result in expulsion. In other words if you attack another nation on the grounds that you do not like what they stand for in real life, you will be expelled. If you sincerely claim that you are being attacked because your real-life circumstances, and complain about it on a medium our than the Myrmidons IRC channel, then you will be expelled. Article II, Rights & Petitions #The people's statements cannot be revised unless it reveals classified information or is an OOC attack. #The people can only be silenced on the Cybernations Open World Forum by the Strategos him/herself. #The people will have their ideas for public policy considered regardless of their rank, only on how good the idea is. #Members can submit ideas to government on the "Messages to Government" forum, and if they are considered of merit they will be approved and implemented as public policy. #The people can send petitions to government regarding public policy, not the appointment of members. This is done by posting a topic in the "Messages to Government" forum in the proper format and collecting as much valid signatures from members of the alliance as needed. No polls allowed. Upon submittal, the petition is valid and member states are given 72 hours to sign the petition. For a valid outcome of a petition, a minimal turnout of 20% of the in-game active nations is needed. The idea is then approved by the Strategos with the possibility of compromises. Article III, Sanctuary #All nations have the right to seek political asylum in Myrmidons. First a nation must submit an application at the Myrmidon's Armory in our forums. An official will then interview you on our Internet-Relay Chat servers—no exceptions. Background checks will be undergone, and once you are granted refugee status you are granted a number, designated to a given Alliance Affiliation, and are obliged under pain of death to wave the French Flag—no exceptions. As a refugee, you may enter peace mode, but you cannot attack another nation, send and/or receive aid, use spies on another nation, or have senate voting enabled. Any violation of these, during and one week following being removed of sanctuary status, will be considered a rogue attack upon the entire Myrmidons Alliance. If you are not a valid refugee who has not registered with us your attempts to receive sanctuary shall be denied and instead be considered a rogue action against the alliance. #The Strategos has the power to deny people asylum if he/she feels it would be detrimental to harbor said person(s) in the care of the alliance. The Powers of Government Article IV, The Ephoroi #The Strategos has the power to appoint a deputy and heir, named Antistrategos. If it is felt that the Director-Consul is not adequately fulfilling his duties the Strategos may relieve the Antistrategos of his duties. #There are five departments, each headed by an ephor, this makes up the Strategos's cabinet. ##There is the Department of Defense, headed by an Ephor of Defense, who is in charge of managing the military, navy, and air force of the alliance. ##There is the Department of the Interior, headed by the Ephor of the Interior, who is in charge of moderating the forums, overseeing petitions, monitoring refugees, managing all identification systems, and carrying out a census. ##There is the Department of Communications, headed by the Ephor of Communications, who is in charge of managing all recruitment, and controlling creative media pertaining to the alliance. ##There is the Department of External Affairs, headed by the Ephor of External Affairs, who is in charge of managing all diplomats, embassies, and signs all inter-alliance pacts and agreements. ##There is the Department of the Economy, headed by the Ephor of the Economy, who is in charge of all economic cascade programs, and all economic strategies. ##There is the Department of Education, headed by the Ephor of Education, who is in charge of issuing all tests, all lectures, and the internalized academy program. This seat is invalid until there are at least seventy-five members at a time. #Powers not given to the Strategos by this charter are given to the Ephoroi collectively. Article V, Powers of the Strategos #The Strategos has the power to tell members to enter peace mode. #The Strategos has the power to levy inter-alliance treaties of any nature. #The Strategos has the power to classify or declassify information regarding the alliance. #The Strategos has the power to appoint secretariats as he sees fit, he may not create new departments without first bringing it to public referendum. #The Strategos has the power to ask his cabinet for a declaration of war, the Ephoroi are immune from incarnate during this vote. The vote must be unanimous in order for the declaration of war to be issued. #If the Ephoroi deny the Strategos' request for war, it cannot be asked again for thirty days. This is only in the instance of offensive wars however. If the alliance is ever attacked, this stage in the process is skipped. #The Strategos is answerable to the state of his alliance, the state of the alliance is his responsibility. Article VI, Powers of the Strategos and the Antistrategos #The Strategos and the Antistrategos have the power of incarnate, meaning they can assume their own cabinet positions as they see fit. The Antistrategos's ability of incarnate varies from the Strategos's, in that they can only occupy a maximum of two positions at once, and the Strategos designates which positions the Antistrategos may have. The Strategos however may occupy an unlimited number of positions at once. For vacant positions he need only state he is occupying the seat. For occupied positions a notice must be sent to the sitting Ephor that their seat is being taken over. #The maximum number of incarnations of occupied positions that can be carried out are one a month. #The Strategos and the Antistrategos may place ephor positions in conservatorship. This means that both the Director-General or Director-Consul, and the current Secretariat share the position together. Only two persons may be involved in an instance of conservatorship. The Strategos AND the Antistrategos cannot be involved in the same instance of conservatorship. #The Strategos and the Antistrategos have the power to expel members, the latter's power being checked by the former. The Strategos may re-invite a member should he feel that the Antistrategos was wrong to expel that member. Article VII, The Boule #The Boule is the democratically elected representative body of the alliance. The Boule is responsible for interpreting the charter, approving charter amendments, and representing the people of the alliance. #The Boule shall be no less than seven members, and no more than ten percent of the entire alliance membership. #When the alliance is under fifty total members, or should there not be a minimum of seven people to be elected as Bouleutai, the body becomes defunct until conditions are more permissive. #During the times when the Boule is defunct, the power to approve charter amendments is designated to the Ephoroi. The interpretation of the charter is designated to the Strategos. #The Strategos determines when elections are to be held. He obliged to hold them at least once every six months, at most he can hold them once a month. #When elections are announced, the Ephoroi nominate twice as many people than needed to serve as candidates. If one election calls for the selection of ten bouleutai, twenty shall be nominated. If an election calls for the selection of fifty bouleutai, one hundred shall be nominated. #The Strategos is granted one bouleuti vote. Neither Ephor nor the Strategos have the power to vote in the Boule. #The execution of petitions is unaffected by the validity of a House of Councilors. #Positions cannot overlap: Ephors and Lokhagos (officers) cannot be Bouleutai and vice versa. Article VIII, Referendum and Amendment #The Strategos has the power to call referendums on charter amendment, a topic is posted in the "Messages from Government" sub forum, and it states the considered charter amendments to be made in detail it must always be a poll. #When the Boule is active, all charter amendment proposals are submitted to them. The amendments must be approved by a three-fifths majority, sixty percent, of all those who voted. It then must be unanimously approved by the Secretariats. #When the Boule is inactive, charter amendments may be made on an ad-hoc basis by the Antistrategos and his/her Strategos. #All referendum votes are given a ninety-six hour timespan from its inception to be approved. Miscellaneous Articles Article IX, Policy #We do not allow tech raiding. #No person(s) can disband the Myrmidons Alliance, it can only be rendered defunct. #While the Strategos can sentence a nation to ZI or Perma-ZI, he/she cannot sentence a nation to Eternal-ZI. #War can only be declared if it is in accordance with Just War Theory, or in honor of a treaty, or in an act of retaliation. #Our nations may develop nuclear weapons as they see fit. The only exception is during times of individual or collective punitive actions against a given member or the entire alliance, during which the protocol of surrender takes precedent. #No firing nuclear weapons unless explicitly authorized by the Strategos or whomever he/she designates as the person in charge of this command. Rogues and retaliation strikes are the exception to this rule. Violating this rule will result in expulsion and possible military actions. Article X, Applications #To apply for a Myrmidons membership, one must visit the Myrmidons Armory in our forums and fill out an application form. There will be background checks and following this you will be granted Myrmidons Membership. #To become a diplomat and/or to establish an embassy, one must visit the Myrmidons Armory in our forums and fill out an application form. There will be some background checks and following this either/both shall be established. #All government members MUST have an Internet-Relay Chat client, and all members must have a forum account. Failing to contribute to the alliance at all may result in your expulsion from the alliance, participating is highly encouraged and recommended be it in any positive way shape, or form. #The government has the power to pardon persons of the application process. If a member is invited from Internet-Relay Chat or in real-life to join the game by the Strategos or a friend of the Strategos, then the need to fill out the application process is nullified. Background checks will still be carried out however. The Strategos or the Ephor of Foreign Affairs have the power to invite in embassies or diplomats, thereby overriding the application process. = Arc-en-Ceil, Capital of Myrmidons = Actual Arc-en-Ceil Prototypes of Arc-en-Ceil File:Arc-en-Ceil Flag.PNG| Flag of the Capital of Myrmidons, Arc-en-Ceil File:Arc-en-Ceil02.png| Department of Communications Bldg. File:Arc-en-Ceil01.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (East to West) File:Arc-en-Ceil00.png| Map of Arc-en-Ceil, the capital city File:Arc-en-Ceil03.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (West to East) File:Arc-en-Ceil12.png| National Aquatic Facility File:Arc-en-Ceil08.png| National Archives Museum File:Arc-en-Ceil06.png| National Monument and Government Hall File:Arc-en-Ceil11.png| Inside Waddell Stadium File:Arc-en-Ceil09.png| Waddell Stadium File:Arc-en-Ceil14.png| The Proposed New Waddell Stadium File:Arc-en-Ceil10.png| Skyline of Arc-en-Ceil Category:Re-established alliances